


And the click click clicking of their fangs

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Written in my biometrics class this morning. Sort of a "welcome" to the new folks on my flist.





	And the click click clicking of their fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Lavender sketches hearts in the margins of her parchment. Two bass clefs facing each other, looping lines that she absently traces over, Professor Binns' voice fading into a background drone.  
  
Zacharias has lions clambering over his page. The smooth strokes of his quill feather into manes, and red, hungry mouths. Their snarls are silent, and he shakes his curls, watching from the safety of the dim Arithmancy classroom.  
  
Pansy's flowers twine around the borders of her work. These are poisonous colours, deep purples and brilliant yellows, bilious green with the touch of silver. Their thorns could draw blood. She watches them fight for supremacy, cheek on hand, while somewhere above her, Professor McGonagall's voice flows on, unnoticed.  
  
Ron draws whizzing broomsticks and heroic players. They fly in a blaze of orange across his page, whirling frantically from sight as Professor Trelawney gazes over his shoulder and into the crystal ball.  
  
Stars twinkle on Luna's Potions homework. They gleam in the darkness of the dungeons like gems across black velvet. She wonders if the stars are jewels, clasped around the throat of some Nubian princess. Professor Snape takes pleasure in burning out every twinkling star from its dull surrounds, handing back the holey parchment without a word.  
  
Hermione doodles eyes, luxuriously fringed with curtains of eyelashes. They blink up at her in black and white from the pages of her Ancient Runes notes.  
  
Harry dreams of snakes. They twist and slither through his dreams, spilling across his pages in a rustle of scales and a click of fangs, while he struggles to keep his eyes open. Distracting whispers rise from the pages of his notes, the mesmerising tangle of snakes ever moving.  
  
They are still moving when Hermione, eyes cloaked in tears, sets fire to the trunk of notes, the reptilian eyes gleaming in something akin to triumph.


End file.
